


Muse In Blue Jeans

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam can't seem to find the inspiration he needs to work on his clothing line until he spends a little time with Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse In Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally appeared as "Tishimingo Denim", written by LiterallyMare. I am now reposting it under the name of MimiRedCrow, after my stories were orphaned without my consent in May of 2014. If you have any questions or concerns about this, feel free to contact me with them. I am very thankful to AO3 for letting me repost and reclaim the stories I wrote and repost them under new titles.

Adam's attention span was on par with that of a goldfish. So when his success on "The Voice" opened up some new avenues for him, he was thrilled. It felt a little strange to brand himself, but he liked being able to dip his finger into many different creative pies. And one of the offers, doing his own clothing line, sounded like a lot of fun. 

The problem was where to go for inspiration. He had his own sense of style, but sometimes it could be very eclectic. He went through fashion phases, different haircuts, and the endless cycle of scruff to smooth faced to even bearded a few times. People knew him for his white tee shirts with the holes in them because of Blake joking about it, but he hoped he could do a little better than that. 

A lot of celebrities would be fine with just slapping their name on a product, but Adam liked a more hands on approach. He wanted to design clothes himself, or at the very least have quite a big role in the process. But he was feeling a little low on inspiration as he went back to his trailer for some down time between tapings.

Blake's trailer was next door and most of the time they were hanging out together in one trailer or the other. On the show, everyone laughed about the bromance, but when the cameras went off what they had was decidedly more mance than bro. Somehow they'd kept it quiet, maybe by making such a big deal out of it no one took it seriously anymore. It didn't hurt that Blake was married and Adam himself was now engaged. 

He had seen Blake go back to the trailers before he was able to go back himself and he wondered where the country singer was when he needed distraction the most. After staring at the door for five minutes willing him to appear, Adam finally got up to go see him on his own. They rarely gave each other space, except when Miranda was around, and even then she was getting used to Adam and the unique bond the three of them now shared because of Blake.

Rapping on the door to Blake's trailer, Adam waited a moment then opened the door. The country singer was sitting at the small table a Kentuckey Fried chicken bucket in front of him. 

"Sorry...had my mouth full." Blake apologized sheepishly. "Join me?"

"Done trying to eat healthy, cowboy?" Adam plunked himself in the booth beside of Blake instead of across from him. 

Blake made a face. "Chicken IS healthy." 

"Not when you deep fry it." He tsked lightly in return, helping himself to a leg. "Extra crispy...I approve." 

The other man rolled his eyes and Adam grinned at him. He moved over a little bit until he was tucked comfortably against Blake's side. He liked being close to him, even when they didn't have time to do anything more than just hang out. 

Blake was a laid back guy and Adam loved how perfectly that complimented his more neurotic and intense nature. When he was working himself up over nothing, Blake was good at bringing him back down to earth. It was a great quality in a friend and even better quality in someone to love. 

They were quiet for the first ten minutes because they were both too busy eating to talk. Adam had gotten caught up in the brainstorming process and lunch had totally skipped his mind. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he smelled Blake's KFC. Thankfully he didn't mind sharing.

"I swear you've got a hollow leg." Blake chuckled and wiped his hands off on a napkin. He got up from the table and moved over to a more comfortable chair where he could stretch his long legs out in front of him. 

"I haven't eaten since like six this morning," He admitted sheepishly, following Blake to the chair. "And then I got thinking about the clothing line...got so caught up in it that I totally forgot about getting something for lunch."

He shook his head a little. "I don't know how someone forgets to eat. But how is that whole thing going?" 

"Not so good," Adam sighed and sat down on Blake's lap. It was a nice place to go when he felt down or discouraged. And since there wasn't a couch, sharing the chair would have do to sneak in a bit of closeness. 

"What part?" Blake shifted a little so Adam wasn't sitting directly on his crotch, his arm going around the other man's waist. 

"The inspiration part." He groaned and dropped his forehead to Blake's shoulder. "Why didn't I just agree to slap my name on whatever they came up..thumbs up or thumbs down it..." 

"Because you have more integrity then that." 

"Integrity isn't too much help when you have no ideas."

"Would you stop?" Blake moved his shoulder away so Adam had to lift his head and look at his face. When he did, the cowboy continued. "You are Adam fucking Levine. Look at what you've done so far! And now you're gonna let a little clothing line kick your ass? Bullshit."

Adam couldn't help but smile a little, nodding slightly. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right." His tone softened and he leaned in, kissing Adam with a tenderness many wouldn't expect from him. 

His hands came up to cup Blake's cheeks, just enjoying the feeling of their lips coming together with no urgency or hurry. They'd made a point of not going too far in the trailers, just as a precaution, though there were times they threw caution to the wind. But there were also plenty of times like this, just enjoy being close. 

Adam's hands wandered down the other man's neck, stopping on his broad shoulders. The flannel shirt he had on was thick and soft under his palms. He loved the feel of the shirts that Blake wore, the perfect compliment to the warm, smooth skin beneath the clothing. 

He shifted so he was stradling Blake with a knee on either side of the country singer's hips. The change in position allowed them to completely wrap their arms around each other and enjoy getting lost in each other's kisses. 

When they were breathless, Adam pulled back and sighed contently. "I am never going to get tired of that."

"Good. I want you to keep coming back for more." Blake chuckled and gave him one final kiss. "Do you feel inspired yet?" 

"I'm not sure..." He admitted with a little laugh, hands moving down to join his knees next to Blake's hips. The denim covering the other man's lower half was rough and almost scratchy, not unlike the scruff covering his face. 

"You keep fiddling with me like that and you're not going to get any work done after we wrap it up here." Blake warned with a little smirk. "Fair warning."

"Maybe a break from trying to force my brain to work is just what I need." Adam tilted his head to look at Blake. "My place, after the taping?"

"You're on." 

*******

Time passed, as it has a habit of doing, and summer came only to leave again. With fall came a new season of "The Voice" and the launch of Adam's clothing line right before the holidays. The day after, he went into Blake's trailer and brough the line's website up on his ipad to show his best friend what he'd done.

Blake looked through the collection, perusing the pages with a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Hmmmm."

"So what do you think?" Adam asked him, eager for feed back from one of the most important people in his life. And unlike his mother, he knew Blake wouldn't like it by default just because he'd done it. 

"I think..." The country singer began slowly, lifting his eyes up to Adam. "I think you've been peeking in my closet." 

He couldn't help but blush a little. "Well, believe it or not, cowboy, I like how you dress. And I like how I dress...though I don't think they were going to let me do a Hawaiian shirt. So I sorta combined the two." 

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious." Blake smirked. "So tell me about this Tishimingo denim?" 

"It's just like you...strong and rough, but with a touch of softness." Adam shrugged, a sweet smile coming to his face. "You inspired me that day last season I needed a little boost. One minute you were kicking my ass for doubting my self, the next you were gentle...and loving."

Now Blake looked a little shy himself, dropping Adam's eyes with a tiny smile on his lips. " Well, I'm glad to be your muse."

He crossed the room and took Blake's face in his hands, tilting it up until he could see those beautiful blue eyes. Until his dying day, Adam would maintain they were the most beautiful eyes in the world. 

"You're a whole lot more than my muse."


End file.
